


Cherry Pie

by Bumblebee31



Series: omega slick agenda [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Eating, Condoms, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, alpha mark who got possessive spurts whenever hes horny lets goooo, because hyuck's not on birth control HA, bickering boyfriends markhyuck, for the next chapter though, haechan is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: “So, uh,” the younger fiddled his own fingers. “I kinda think that it’s a good idea to let you do it for me.”“Do what?”“Pop my cherry?”Mark screamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with my messy ass after 2 weeks! ≧ω≦
> 
> uhh so i talked alot abt the concept of "a seemingly promiscuous Hae but he's actually an inexperienced one" with my friend and since then it became my ✿♥ OBSESSION ♥✿
> 
> originally i was gonna use this story for another au in my draft but i figured it's not a bad idea to just put it here ^^
> 
> as usual, its unbetaed so sorry in advance for grammatical errors and hope u enjoyed it!!

Being a teenager at the end of puberty wasn’t easy. Especially with more and more presenting friends, the pheromones wafting through the air made everyone squeamish and sensitive. Also add the fact that most young adults were still staying with their parents, making it even difficult for them to release the sexual tension.

So when there was an opportunity, they had to take it.

“Shit,” Mark grunted, fingers yanking at Donghyuck’s hair to get a hold of himself. Below him, Donghyuck knelt between the elder’s parted legs. He bobbed his head, sometimes gagging around Mark’s length as it made contact with the back of his throat. “shit, shit, shit, Hyuckie―”

The curly haired boy kept his eye contact with Mark, pink lips stretched and glistening with saliva and salty precum. His hand jerked off the part where he couldn’t reach and, just like how ~~most alpha~~ Mark liked it, massaged the slowly forming knot with his dainty fingers.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Mark bit his fist to stop himself from being too loud. “I’m close, oh shit!”

Donghyuck had the audacity to roll his eyes and slipped the alpha’s cock out of his mouth with a loud _pop_. Mark embarrassingly whined and the omega smirked at that. “God damn it, Mark, would you shut the fuck up? Your mom can hear us, you know.”

Speak of the devil, someone knocked on the bedroom door just a second later. Mark cursed under his breath and carefully tucked his still painfully hard dick into his sweatpants. Donghyuck made sure he doesn’t really look like he just sucked a dick and opened the door with an innocent smile. Mrs. Lee, Mark’s mom, had just finished baking her cookies and came to make sure the boys eat them.

“Just tell me if you need more okay?” she grinned brightly. “I’m downstairs if you need me.”

“Sure, mom,” Mark laughed awkwardly, a book over his lap to hide the annoying bulge. “We’ll let you know.”

“Oh also, Donghyuck-ah,” The beautiful woman ruffled the omega’s fluffy hair. “Thank you for being Mark’s good friend. God knows what this useless boy would get into if you weren’t there to remind him the right way. I was so worried when we heard him trying to smoke that day.”

The black haired male facepalmed. Of course, his mom would keep bringing that shit up again and again. Donghyuck giggled in a way he knew would make people coo. “Don’t worry, auntie, you can depend Mark on me!”

Then she left the room and closed the door back. Donghyuck stared at Mark and the other stared back.

“What?”

The omega grinned. “She said I made you stop smoking.”

“Well you did, but also because I want YOU to stop smoking,” Mark sighed, head propped up on his elbow. “My mom will never think a sweet, innocent, pure, untainted omega like you to smoke ahead of me. As if I’m the one that gives you bad influence.”

“Aww, sorry Markie,” Donghyuck made his way back to Mark who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He daringly straddled the older boy’s hips, looping his arms around the alpha’s neck. Mark snorted and rolled his eyes. “’m sorry for making your mom cut your allowance for a month.”

“I know you’re not sorry, brat,” Mark kneaded the omega’s love handles and honey thigh down to his ass cheeks. Donghyuck moaned, and even through suppressants, Mark could still smell his sweet honey and citrus scent. “You snitched on me.”

“Yes and I probably will again,” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. Mark laughed airily on his antics, hands finding purchase on the caramel haired boy’s butt. The omega batted his pretty eyelashes. “Can we make out again, Mark?”

The young alpha answered him with closing their distance, pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s plush ones. Their tongue slotted against each other perfectly. Mark let the Donghyuck slip his tongue in into his mouth, sucking onto it and enjoying the pretty whimpers and soft moans from the younger boy.

“So,” Donghyuck said, breathing into Mark’s mouth, eyes half-lidded. “still up for a blowjob or nah?”

Mark nodded, letting the omega to climb off his lap to sink back onto the floor, on his knees. He hastily pulled his (almost blue) cock out from his pants. Donghyuck immediately slipped the bulbous head back into his hot and wet cavern, swirling his tongue on the underside of Mark’s length. The alpha growled low in his chest, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but shiver.

“We have no time,” gasped Mark, cradling the omega’s head in an affectionate but hurried manner. “Just get this over with so I can finish you off too.”

Donghyuck scoffed but complied nonetheless. He circled his lips around the head and slowly sinking down, hollowing his cheeks and starting to bob his head as best as he could. Mark wasn’t small by any means, so it’s quite a challenge to reach the base of his dick, but it’s okay. Donghyuck’s a stubborn one.

He suddenly pulled off with a pop. “Mark, is it possible for you to knot my mouth? Just a thought.”

Mark choked on his own saliva, face heating up even more. “W-What?”

“Maybe that’s possible if I keep trying, who knows,” said Donghyuck casually while still jacking the alpha off. As if his words didn’t affect Mark to the brink of insanity. “If I had no gag reflex, you could do that.”

“Fucking hell, oh shit,” the alpha muttered, eyes still wide and blank. Donghyuck might just successfully short-circuited his brain. “Oh fuck.”

The curly haired boy giggled at Mark’s dumb response, finally taking pity on him and started to suck him off again. Mark panted and gasped, knuckles white from gripping the bed sheet too hard. Donghyuck, who noticed it, pulled one of the alpha’s hands on top of his fluffy hair.

“I like it when you pull my hair, just saying.” he grinned. Mark felt his poor suffering soul just floated away and left his body.

“Also Mark, can you like, dirty talk?” Donghyuck smiled, gaze soft as if his lips weren’t swollen from sucking a dick. “Please? You don’t need to be crazy good at it, just try.”

Then he didn’t give a chance for Mark to answer because Donghyuck was already back to lodging the cock down his throat. Mark moaned and whined in an embarrassingly high pitch. “Oh, shit-shit-Hyuckie―”

When he dared to open his eyes and looked down, Donghyuck was staring at him with those puppy pleading eyes, waiting. Mark sucked in a staggering breath, preparing himself to cringe mentally and for Donghyuck to keep pestering him about the awful dirty talking skill.

“You look so good around my cock,” he started, fingers gripping the hair near Donghyuck’s roots to guide him. The omega whined, batting his wet lashes to urge Mark on. “You like that baby? Like being to suck an alpha’s cock? Want me to knot your mouth?”

Donghyuck moaned around the girth as he swallowed the head in. The constriction around the sensitive length made the older gasp and whimper, eyes glassy. “So good, Hyuck―oh you’re such a good boy for me,” Mark’s fingers gripped the hair strands tighter, earning a pained whine from the boy between his legs. “If you keep going like this I-I’ll cum―”

But Donghyuck didn’t stop. If any, he bobbed his head faster, not caring about choking himself and fighting his gag reflex. Tears streamed down his beautiful face, face flushed and lips wrapped around Mark’s cock. It was one of the prettiest sights Mark had ever laid his eyes upon.

“P-Pull off now, Hyuck,” He groaned when Donghyuck gave him a shut up look, hands jerking the length off while he settled on suckling the head only. “Oh fuuuck―”

And then Mark came, ropes and ropes of white liquid coating Donghyuck’s tongue and throat. The alpha whined as he reached his climax, hips jerking forward uncontrollably. Donghyuck made sure to not spill anything, milking the older until he whined from being oversensitive.

Mark panted, still coming down from his high as Donghyuck tapped his knee to get his attention. Through his daze, Mark’s monkey brain could decipher that Donghyuck opened his lips to give Mark a glimpse of the pooling cum on his tongue, and _swallowed_.

“Shit, that’s hot,” he dumbly stated, and Donghyuck snorted. Mark suddenly remembered something important. “Oh fuck. Let me finish you off too, Hyuck.”

“No need to,” Donghyuck grinned sheepishly. Mark looked down to find a wet patch in Donghyuck’s pants. _Oh god, he creamed his pants from sucking me off_ , his half shutting down brain supplied helpfully. If that was possible, Mark would get hard again.

“That is,” rasped the alpha out, a dopey smile on his face, “the hottest shit I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

After Mark tucked his dick back into his pants, he pulled Donghyuck up to straddle his hips again and kissed him. Mark could taste himself as he explored the younger’s pink cavern, frowning a little from the bitterness. “Damn, I think I should eat more pineapples.”

Donghyuck smirked at that. “Thank you for acknowledging my struggles.”

Mark grimaced, guilty. “Do I really taste that bad though?”

“It’s still _edible_ ,” the omega smiled fondly, mussing Mark’s already disheveled hair. “Not the worst I’ve ever tasted.”

Donghyuck’s answer made his stomach churn in an uncomfortable way, but he pushed the thought away and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touches. He knew that Donghyuck was infamous for being everything but innocent, and most likely had more experiences than Mark himself. Still, the thought of Donghyuck on his knees, spread open and vulnerable for another alpha made him shudder.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Donghyuck pecked his lips. “Chill, it’s just Jaemin.”

Jaemin. Donghyuck’s beta best friend. Mark frowned. “I don’t know if I need to know that.”

“Well, thought you might need some reassurance,” giggled the omega, rubbing his nose with Mark’s in an Eskimo kiss. “You looked tense.”

“No, I’m not,” blurted out the alpha, ears warming up from being caught. But it’s true knowing that it was Jaemin did make him feel a little better. At least he wasn’t another alpha, and also a trustable friend.

The curly haired boy cooed at Mark, peppering kisses on his whole face. Mark let him do whatever he wanted, just sitting there and taking whatever Donghyuck gave him. The alpha’s legs started to cramp a little, so they had to move. Mark gave Donghyuck a pair of shorts so he could change the slick and cum soiled pants into more comfortable ones. They settled with Mark leaning on the headboard and Donghyuck hugging his side.

“Mark, I gotta confess something to you though.”

The alpha hummed, fingers twirling Donghyuck’s curly strands.

“I’m a virgin.”

Mark’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds. “You what?”

“I’m a virgin, you dumbfuck,” blurted out the omega, pink decorating his sunkissed cheeks. “I’m untouched.”

“What―but,” Mark froze, heart beating way too quick to be healthy. “but how? I-I thought you sucked people’s dicks―”

“Well yeah true but like I only suck them off?” Donghyuck nuzzled his face to Mark’s neck, hiding his flushed face. “I don’t let them to, you know…, touch me down there and all.”

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Mark’s brain already packed its bags for a month trip to Hawaii. “So?”

“So, uh,” the younger fiddled his own fingers. “I kinda think that it’s a good idea to let you do it for me?”

“Do what?”

“Pop my cherry?”

Mark screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded day finally came for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta and no editing because we die like men!
> 
> ahh i finally have the chance to continue writing this and post it, but honestly, because i havent reread the whole thing and all, i'm still going to say sorry if there are grammatical mistakes or if something sounds weird TT
> 
> i'll edit this better a week from now when i'm not as busy as this week! this year's july had been a busy month for me :"D

Jaemin eyed the couple wearily, frowning while sipping his undrinkable coffee. Mark and Donghyuck lowered their heads to avoid the beta’s gaze. Even the waiter who delivered another table’s order made them jolt.

“So, y’all come to me,” he started carefully. “to be your sex life counselor or something?”

“It’s called as _being a good wingman_ , Nana,” Donghyuck huffed. “We just need you to help us with the place. Because we all know _this adult,”_ he pointed at Mark, “still lives with his parents. And you’re my best friend, and roommate too.”

Jaemin grinned, the one that Donghyuck knew too well meant to be mischievous. “So you’re kicking me out of the apartment to get a dicking? Nice.”

Mark blushed from Jaemin’s crude mouth but his boyfriend seemed to be unfazed. _As if_ he was too used to this sort of situation. “Yeah. You owe me the apartment after I kicked myself out a week ago because you have this need to dick someone in the middle of exam week. Remember that?”

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t get mad at me,” Jaemin pouted, jutting out his lower lip slightly in a way he knew would make people melt. “It’s not my fault that Chinese exchange student looks very cute. Especially if he’s wearing round glasses.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. The perks of living in the same cubic as the university’s Flirt of the Year. The omega needed to evacuate his own ass to avoid hearing degeneration multiple times, because Na Jaemin is an asshole who never tone shit down whenever he had a _guest_. “I’m not mad, but I just want to fuck in peace.”

“Okay then,” Jaemin smiled, teeth and all. “I’ll just crash at Jeno’s dorm or something.”

“Uh, guys…, I think we should stop being so loud here.” Mark cleared his throat nervously. At least three neighboring tables had turned their heads at them, one of them with a pissed off mom and her three kids. Mark smiled awkwardly at her and bowed his head in a silent apology. “So…, let’s just wrap this uh, meeting quickly. So, Jaemin, your place three days from now is okay?”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Jaemin propped his head on his elbows, smiling tenderly at them. “Ah, it must be nice to have a boyfriend, don’t you think so Mark?”

Donghyuck jeered at him before Mark could answer. “You also have a boyfriend called Lee Jeno, you dumbass. Anyway, I’m gonna excuse myself to the toilet. Don’t talk shit about me when I’m not here, Nana.”

“Don’t worry, boo,” Jaemin gave him a flying kiss. “I won’t.”

The moment Donghyuck’s figure disappear behind the toilet’s door, Jaemin leaned his body forward. Eyes bright, he whispered to the flustered alpha. “Wanna know some of Donghyuck’s secrets? I realized some when I helped his heat months ago.”

Mark grimaced, and Jaemin quickly realized his…, rather unpleasant words. “Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything more than some blow jobs. And I mean before he dated you of course. I-we didn’t do anything since you two are together. He’s the one who refused me to help him, you know.”

The alpha’s seagull-like brows shot up until they hid behind his bangs. “He what?”

“He didn’t let anyone to help his heats, Mark-hyung,” Jaemin’s smile was genuine and tender, unlike his usual coquettish ones. If anything, it made Mark even more terrified with the weight of the situation because this means that Jaemin was being dead serious. “He waited for you _.”_

Oh shit. “And we’ve dated for like… six months now.”

“Yes, so that means six heat cycles, Mark-hyung,” Jaemin looked empathetic. “Six heat cycles with no help from anyone.”

Okay. So now Mark felt like a major dick if he didn’t make sure Donghyuck’s first time to be a good one. He had to make sure that three days from now his boyfriend would get the best first time ever. “Oh fuck me.”

“I want to but I don’t wanna lose my friendship with Donghyuck,” pouted Jaemin playfully and Mark choked. The beta winced, feeling quite guilty. “Damn. I’m sorry if my jokes are too much.”

“It’s fine.” Mark took three sips from his drink to ease the scratchiness of his throat. “I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Understandable. But you, my friend, don’t need to worry.” Jaemin reached over the table to land some pats on Mark’s shoulder. “You wanna know the key to omegas? Just don’t go too fast if they are not in heat. It might be too much to handle. Just ask him how he feels from time to time and you’ll be fine. If he feels good, keep doing it. If he doesn’t, just stop and try a different spot.”

“Thank you,” Mark grinned sheepishly. Ah, just in time with Donghyuck walking back to their table, eyes full of suspicion. Jaemin flashed an innocent smile at him. The omega lifted his left eyebrow in question.

“Don’t worry Hyuck, we are just talking about the campus’ basketball game, the one Jeno will take part in this weekend,” The beta sent Mark a look. “Right, Mark?”

“Uh, yeah, the game!” Mark chuckled awkwardly. “Aaaanyway, do you think I should get that cake or no?”

 

 

Finally, the day Mark dreaded the most came. After half an hour of both internal and physical screaming session at Lucas’ dorm, he clipped his nails and wore his hoodie. Jaemin _kindly_ sent him an encouraging text and a _‘the condom is in the nightstand’s drawer ;)’_

With Lucas’ blessings (also bless that boy and his big heart), he _bravely_ walked with wobbly legs to the stairs since Donghyuck lived just a level above the exchange student’s dorm room. Once he arrived, Mark took his time to take a few deep breaths before knocking, and just seconds later Donghyuck poked his head out, cheeks flushed. “Oh hi.”

“Hi,” Mark replied casually, just as how Lucas taught him. “Can I come in now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Donghyuck said breathlessly and Mark felt a little relieved he’s not the only one who was nervous with the whole deal. The twenty year old took off his shoes by the doorstep and realized the curly haired boy was wearing _those_ shorts. The one Mark despised so much after he popped a boner in the middle of a party because of it. Oh no.

“Do you want something to drink, Mark?” Donghyuck walked to the fridge. “I um, I have orange juice and sprite if you want?”

“Sprite sounds nice,” choked out the alpha as Donghyuck bent down to grab the soda. Donghyuck waited for Mark to finish the cool drink, watching him with wide eyes. The older soon noticed the stare because he also looked at the omega straight in the eye. “So.”

“So.”

“This sounds really awkward but um, you can like…,” Donghyuck made vague intelligible gestures with his hands. The alpha gulped, nodding in understanding to what Donghyuck meant. “you can like start whenever you feel like it.”

“Okay,” Mark nodded as he threw the plastic bottle into the trashcan. It was a lie to say that he was not nervous and feeling like he wanted to piss his pants too, but right now Donghyuck needs him. He needed the reassurance that everything will be okay and fine and there’s nothing much to worry about. So Mark had to calm himself, and be Donghyuck’s guide.

 The alpha took a deep breath and flashed a tender, reassuring smile at the blushing omega, holding out his hand for Donghyuck to take. The curly haired boy flushed even more after he held Mark’s hand, keeping quiet along their short journey to the bedroom.

“Do you need some more time, Hyuck?” Mark gently sat Donghyuck on the edge of the bed. “Do you need to go to the toilet maybe? Or a glass of water?”

“Its fine, Mark,” Donghyuck mumbled, now sitting cross-legged and not letting the alpha’s hand to left his. It was an extremely rare occurrence for the witty omega to be flustered, eyes cast down and cheeks red. “I’m just…, very nervous.”

The older combed Donghyuck’s curly strands back with his fingers in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, Hyuck,” Mark rested his palm on Donghyuck’s nape and made small circles with his thumb on the soft skin. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know. I trust you.” Donghyuck nodded bashfully, then cleared his throat. He gave the older his usual confident grin, the one that made Mark felt warm. “Let’s just get this virginity shit over with and cuddle as soon as possible.”

Mark chuckled and ducked down to plant wet kisses on the younger’s face, earning a yelp from Donghyuck. The curly haired boy mumbled something along the lines of ‘you’re disgusting’ while wiping his wet cheeks. Mark chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair again. “I mean, I like how that sounds.”

“Oh really?” Donghyuck grinned mischievously. “You like the sound of taking off my virginity, huh?”

“I do, but I like cuddling you more.” Mark ignored Donghyuck’s squeak as he dragged the omega up the bed by his armpits until his head nestled on the pillows. Donghyuck made long ‘ooh’ sound while wiggling his eyebrows at the other boy. “That’s hot.”

Mark raised his eyebrows, reaching over to take the necessities from the said drawer. “What’s hot?”

“You manhandling me,” The omega giggled when he saw Mark facepalmed. “I like it when boys can throw me around like that.”

“Donghyuck, shut the fuck up,” threatened the older, but there was no real bite in his voice. Mark smooched Donghyuck’s lips to stop him from taunting him even more, which surprisingly was quite an effective method. The alpha frowned at the pouty Donghyuck, cupping both of his palms on the chubby cheeks. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Donghyuck nodded, making a mouth-zipping motion with his hand. Mark grinned and swooped in for a kiss again, propping his upper body on his elbows. The omega sighs longingly and ran his fingers between Mark’s hair strands, body went pliant from the soft touch.

Mark proceeded to plant open mouthed kisses along the younger’s jaw, down to his throat and collarbones. He looked up to meet Donghyuck’s soft gaze, eyes all starry and dark. “Can I mark you up, Hyuckie?”

“Yeah,” whispered Donghyuck breathlessly. “sure.”

After getting the positive respond, Mark nodded and continued to pepper kisses along the column of Donghyuck’s neck, stopping a few times to lick and nibble. The alpha lapped on Donghyuck’s scent gland, which made him whine and shudder. He mouthed the area before pressing his teeth onto the skin, strong enough to bruise but not enough to draw blood, causing the curly haired boy to whimper.

“There we go,” Mark smiled against his boyfriend’s throat, nudging the aching red spot with his nose. Donghyuck huffed, ruffling the alpha’s already disheveled hair. “There goes my first hickey too.”

Mark growled low in his chest, a little embarrassed with his own almost feral-like response. But Donghyuck didn’t ridicule him nor said anything. Instead, he stared into the alpha’s eyes before casting his eyes down, keeping his lips zipped shut.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound…, like a possessive asshole,” Mark tried, giving the tan skinned boy an Eskimo kiss. “It just came out of nowhere.”

“I don’t mind,” blurted out Donghyuck, still not meeting Mark’s dark eyes. “I-I kinda like it.”

Mark raised his eyebrows but a smile started to creep up his face again. He chuckled and sat up to stretch his sore elbows from hunching and hovering over Donghyuck’s torso for so long. “Just keep telling me what you like and don’t, okay, babe?”

Donghyuck slipped his t-shirt and shorts off with Mark’s help. The alpha couldn’t help but stare at the smooth tan skin and the soft curves of his waist and hips. Donghyuck’s cock nestled between his legs, pubic hair fully shaved. Mark sighed, running his hand up and down the younger’s side. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

The omega didn’t answer, but blush started to bloom on his sun kissed skin. Mark chuckled and kissed him again, more tongue than lips while mentally noted down what the omega likes and made sure to do it again later.

Mark went back to kissing and biting the skin around Donghyuck’s chest, murmuring praises as he went before circling his lips around one of the stiff nipple and sucked. The omega moaned and whined even more as Mark softly twisted the other nipple with his fingers.

“You’re really cute,” Mark chuckled, eyeing Donghyuck while his thumb kept stroking the younger’s nipple, enjoying the whines emitted by his boyfriend. “The cutest person I’ve ever seen.”

“Now you shut the fuck up,” squeaked the omega, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks to pull him into a kiss again. It was slow and sweet and everything that made Donghyuck preen from happiness. Mark sighed into the kiss before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “Stop making me feel shy, you dumbass.”

Mark only giggled and pecked Donghyuck’s pouty lips again and again until the omega whined and blocked the alpha’s lips with his palm. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Well, do you want me to finger you now, Hyuck?” The older smiled, running his hand up and down the smooth tan skin. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want me to.”

“Such a gentleman,” laughed Donghyuck breathelessly, running his hand through his own hair to push the sticking bangs up, away from his forehead. Sometimes he doubted himself on how he could get Mark Lee, the golden boy as his childhood friend, best friend, and a boyfriend at the same time. “Yeah. I want it now.”

The alpha nodded and kissed Donghyuck’s forehead tenderly, making the omega whine from the cheesy act. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, or if it’s too uncomfortable.”

Mark slowly eased a finger into the already slick cavern, slowly moving them in and out. With Donghyuck’s nod, he inserted another one and scissored him, checking the omega’s reaction from the sounds he emitted. “You good, Hyuck?”

The tan skinned boy nodded, whimpering as Mark continued to stretch his inner muscles. After some more thrust, the alpha slipped in the third finger and Donghyuck’s breath stuttered. He always knew it would always start with an initial pain, though not an unbearable one―He sometimes fingered himself when he feels unbearably needy. Mark gave him a worried glance but Donghyuck shook his head and choked out a, “Keep moving.”

It didn’t take Mark too long to find the omega’s sensitive spot, curling his fingers up and making Donghyuck whine and squirm, obvious that he didn’t experience the sensation often. Mark kept a close watch on how the younger’s lips parted to release whines and moans, feeling himself losing control over time.

“You’re so pretty,” Mark said under his breath as his eyes went dark from how Donghyuck tightened up from the praise. The omega’s back made a pretty arch when the older nudged his prostate, mouth falling open to release a sweet moan. “The prettiest omega I’ve ever seen. So good for me.”

Donghyuck tapped Mark’s arm―anywhere he could reach, honestly― lightly and licked his dry lips before speaking. “I’m ready,” he squeaked. Mark nodded, chest also heaving in anticipation. He carefully slid his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound, and wrapped them around his cock to jerk himself off to full hardness, noticing how Donghyuck’s face went beet red as he watched Mark coating his length with the shiny slick.

But suddenly the alpha scrunched his nose, making Donghyuck snort from the weird face. “Shit, I forgot to put on the condom!”

Mark laughed when the omega facepalmed while laughing too. “What?”

“Why you have to ruin even the sexiest moment,” complained Donghyuck annoyed, but he still accepted Mark’s cute apologetic grin and kisses. There is no way he would say no to Mark’s kisses. “I hate you the most, you know that right?”

“Sure,” Mark rolled his eyes, focusing on rolling down the rubber again. After he made sure the surface was slick enough, the alpha lined his cock up the puckering hole. He laced his fingers with the omega’s. “I’m going to put it in now.”

The stretch was painful enough to make a tear slip out from the corner of Donghyuck’s eye. After all, Mark was in no way small either. But it was okay. Not to the point of unbearable and from Mark’s reaction, eyes screwed shut and mouth parted open into sharp gasps was rewarding. The alpha ducked down to kiss the tears away, letting Donghyuck to clung onto his neck as Mark whispered more praises to the skin tanned boy.

“So so beautiful and perfect,” Mark nuzzled his nose to the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, inhaling the citrus scent there. “My perfect Donghyuck.”

The omega whined, still shy but also happy from how the alpha stayed close to him. He experimentally clenched his hole, moaning in unison with Mark’s grunt from how full he was and how deep the older went inside him.

“Guess I’m not a virgin anymore,” joked Donghyuck breathlessly. Mark smiled and mouthed the omega’s throat, leaving a few more bruising spot that made the omega whine and squirm.

Mark licked his lips as he pulled away, adoring how Donghyuck’s neck and collarbone was now mottled with red hickeys. His eyes went down to the pebbled nipples and the soft curve of his stomach. He planted his palms on each side of the younger’s love handles, squeezing the plush skin lightly once. “I’m going to move now, okay?”

Mark started to move his hips experimentally, keeping a close watch on Donghyuck’s expression. And with the omega’s nod, he thrusted faster, trying to find the spot that made Donghyuck see stars again. It didn’t take too long before the curly haired boy arched his back and whimpered from pleasure, his lower limbs hanging loosely around the elder’s slim waist.

“Is this―ah―good enough?” Mark asked, also panting from how tight and hot the walls around him were. The omega only whined as a response, fingers gripping the pillow under his head so tight that his knuckles turned white. Donghyuck let out a stuttered moan when Mark changed his pace into short, powerful thrusts that hits his sweet spot dead on.

“It’s so―so good,” sobbed the younger, clenching around the thickness as he started to feel lightheaded. He threw his head back, exposing the slender neck and protruding collarbones. Beautiful. “I-I love it.”

Mark gritted his teeth, mind clouding with the thought about how _nice_ is it to feel the omega completely without the thin barrier. He growled low in his chest when he heard Donghyuck whine from him speeding up the snap of his hips, the younger’s hands now finding purchase around the alpha’s neck. “So pretty and all mine.”

“Mark-Mark― I’m close,” cried Donghyuck, letting Mark nibble on the soft skin near his scent gland and bucking up the best he could to chase the carnal animalistic pleasure. “I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, I’m going to―”

Mark snarled and angled his thrusts up and Donghyuck _screamed,_ ropes and ropes of white painting his abdomen and chest. The alpha let him to ride his mind numbing orgasm, slowing down his pace and finally stopping when Donghyuck whined from oversensitivity. Mark pulled out slowly and Donghyuck groaned  from the emptiness.

They stared into each other’s eyes while catching their breaths lovingly. Donghyuck leaned in to Mark’s warm palm on his cheek, batting his wet lashes at the older. “You haven’t came yet, Mark,” he whispered.

Mark chuckled. “I’m okay. I’ll just jack off in the bathroom or something. I know you’re tired.”

“Mark Lee, you must realize I am never too tired to suck your dick,” smiled Donghyuck lopsidedly, and he tried to sat up with shaky limbs before failing. Mark eyed him with a ‘told you’ look but helped him to get up until he sat with his back leaning on the headboard.

“You really don’t have to, I promise.”

“But I want to,” sulked Donghyuck. He gave Mark the best puppy eyes he could, whining pitifully for added effect. “Please? Pretty please?”

Well, it’s not like Mark would say no if Donghyuck insists.

The younger rolled the condom off in one swift pull, not wasting too much time to envelope the head of the girth with his slick-spit lips. Mark groaned and threaded his fingers  through Donghyuck’s curly hair, feeling the silky soft strands slide under his fingertips every time the omega bobbed his head. It was a pretty sight and Mark would just die as a happy man if this sight is the last thing he saw before dying.

Donghyuck mouthed the knot while jacking Mark off before moving to lap the underside of it again. He suckled on the head, just like how Mark likes it, while batting his long lashes at the older, cheeks hollowing and lips puffy. Mark grunted, grumbling a warning that he’s close.

“Come on my face,” Donghyuck said, and opened his little mouth to accept spurts after spurts of white on his lips, cheeks, and lashes. Mark gasped as the younger to help him ride the pleasure longer and clean his dick off, Donghyuck ignoring his whimpers from oversensitivity. The omega smirked, and swiped the cum on his cheek off with his thumb before sucking on it, all while staring challengingly at the alpha.

“Don’t make me hard again, you brat,” whined Mark, but he still absentmindedly helped Donghyuck to lick the rest clean by doing the same thing as what the younger just did―scooping the cum off his face and let him to lick it all. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The omega stuck his tongue out before laughed while scooting up the bed until he was laying down next to the alpha. Donghyuck circled his arm around Mark’s waist, pulling him close and nuzzling the elder’s throat. Mark chuckled from the omega’s antics. “Thank you for helping me, Mark.”

Mark giggled and pinched Donghyuck’s cheek. The younger leaned in for a kiss, their lips sliding against each other sweetly, pure love and sappy shit that make your heart thrum. Mark whispered out more praises to the still blushing omega, and pecked his cheek.

“Thank you for trusting me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hesitate to kinkshame me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bumblingstan) ✿♥‿♥✿


End file.
